Time Together
by Kimjuni2
Summary: A few months after the war Zuko and Mai take a break to Ember Island, to get away from the Firelord duties.
1. Chapter 1

**Time together**

Zuko stares at the grand window, watching the sunrise. It is a few months ago since the end of the war and it was time for a short break. He turned and looked at the  
person sleeping in his bed, the love of his life. He still can not believe that she has always waited for him, even during his exile. He pulled a hair from her face and smiled.

She opened her eyes and smiles back to the young Firelord. She saw the passion and warmth in his eyes it always warmed her in mornings like this. He gave her a slow loving kiss that made her smile more.

"Good morning beautiful" "Morning handsome" she said lovely "So what's our planning for today?"

"Hmm what about a romantic breakfast to begin with and then heading to the beach, how does that sound "

"Sounds like a very great plan, see you downstairs"

Zuko walked downstairs ,dismissed his servants and headed to the kitchen. There was a lot of fruit and some pastries. He took different kinds of fruit and 2 pastries and headed to the garden.

Mai had changed in her beach clothes (from episode 305) and headed downstairs to the garden to Zuko.

Zuko walked up to Mai and put his hands around her waist, she smiled and placed her hands around his neck "Mm fruit and pastries, nice choice" Zuko laughed at her comment. "Yeah.., you want some tea?" "Sure" He pored the tea careful and gived it to her.

There were several minutes where they said nothing, eating the pastries and drinking their tea. Mai picked up a cherry and feeded Zuko, he in turn did the same and the scene became more heated. From feeding cherries they begon kissing, sometimes with a cherry between their teeth to give it to the other.

They broke their little game after several minutes.

"I'm glad we finally have an evening to ourselves" she said  
Zuko pulled her into a kiss. It felt nice to have her in his arms again, no one to interrupt them.

"Yeah, mm wanna go to the beach?" he asked. She nodded and he headed upstairs to their room to change to his swim clothes.

"So you ready to go?" he asked. Mai smiled ,took his hand and they walked to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay should i continue or not? Soory for my grammar, it's pretty hard xD So here a new chapter, sorry it took me so long.

Part2

The sun was in the beautiful morning sky, birds where singing, the sound of the waves. It was a peaceful morning.

The couple walked down to the beach and sitting on a blanket.

"Is it only me or is it really hot now?" mai suddenly asked

"For the end of the spring, not really, but hey it's Ember Island full of magic and changes" zuko said reminding himself of what Lo and Li said a year ago when he, mai, azula and ty lee where there too.

"Mm maybe," mai looked at the waves and got an idea ,"C'mon Zuko time to get in the water"

"What now, it's morning" "Well I have no better idea to wake up better." she giggled

"Ugh why not" he shrugged

Mai dragged him in the water until only their chests came above the water.

"Ok you were right" "I know" she gave him a quick kiss and dived underwater.

"Don't think you're winning" he laughed and dived in too.

Mai looked after her and saw zuko coming .She stopped and putted her legs around him. They circled like that a few seconds before Mai kissed him lightly on the lips and headed up.

Mai was up and took a deep breath and laughed when she didn't saw Zuko.

"Ok where are you " then suddenly she felt arms around her and laughed again.

"So you hate water Mr firelord?" she said when she turned around to face him

"With you, never" and he kissed her almost till there came a wave that pushed them back to the beach

"So where were we again" he asked when he was on top of her.

"Mm I think I remember" as they kissed 


	3. Chapter 3

Here the third chapter, I think this story will have 5 chapters ,but I can change my mind or you guys can say wether continue or not, so it will end soon. Sorry for the upcoming grammar faults =)

They are still at the beach only it's evening now :P

_Chapter 3_

A cool evening breeze rustled through his hair and thin silk nightrobes, descending the steps of the water Mai came out and saw him. Walking over to him and linking their arms.

He looked to her and gave her a quick peck. She smiled and blushed while he took her hand in his. Even they were almost a year together she still blushed at times like this.

Quietly walking, enjoying each others company.

The sunset gave them a beautiful glow.

"Zuko?" Mai asked ,breaking the long silence. "Yeah"

"You're in deep thought, so what where you thinking of?"

Zuko sighed "Well I was thinking about my mother" He had tried several months ago to find out where his mother could be, but it ended with disappointment. So was willing to give it up.

Mai gave him a tight hug, burrying her face in his chest. "I know that you would do everything to find her, I wish she was here for you now, but there might be a chance she..."

He know what she meant and let out a deep breath. "I know."

He burried his face in her hair. Trying to forget the negative thought and focus on his precious things, like Mai.

He broke their hug and gave her an lovely smile before kissing her lighty on the lips.

"Come, I know a place you will love" he said and gave his hand out, wich she took easly, giving him the same smile.

They reached a beautiful place with different kinds of Firelilies. Zuko thought of one thing, all he had to do was just saying it.

Mai who had her head in the crook of his neck was looking at the beautiful spot.

Taking a deep breath he looked at Mai.

"Mai.. well we ..we've knowen each other from when we where kids and i.. I love you ,more than anything, so well uhh.. will you marry me?" as he took the engagement necklace out of his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay one more chapter to go, I try to make the chapters longer and making the grammar better. If you have suggestions then i would like to hear =)

Thanks for the ones who reviewed :gloomymaikolover, FireLadyMai, Peanutbuttergirl1997, 4everMaiko, KaidaYuri, CanonKink, Morgman, twilightgirl41 and ExplodingPotatoes

**--------------**

**Chapter 4**

"Will you marry me?"

Mai looked at the engagement necklace and then to Zuko, her eyes full with unsheard tears. She couldn't believe he finally asked her to marry him, how long she dreamed of this moment.

"Yes" while she hugged him "ofcourse I will !" tears rolling down her cheek.

Zuko broke their hug and wipped her tears with his thumb away and kissing her lightly on the lips. It was a kiss they had never shared before and was the best they had in a long time. They broke apart, foreheads still against each other and looking deep into each others eyes.

Zuko putting the engagement necklace on her neck as he said."I'm really glad you said yes" he smiled even deeper "I love you" "I love you too Zuko" as she pulled him in for another kiss.

They headed back to the beach house, to their room where they lost in each others passion.

**--NEXT MORNING--**

The sunrises glow woke Mai, she turned her head to the person next to her and smiled. They were a jumbled mess of legs, arms and sheets. She touched Zuko's cheek lightly and remembered the previous night. She tought back at the proposal, he was very nervous ,stuttering with the words, but that made Mai love him more.

She moved a hair from his face as he smiled by her touch. He opend his eyes and smiled broader.

"Hey, how long are up?" as he took her hand in his. "A few minutes I think, so we're going home today?" she sighed not really happy about it.

"Maybe, we can stay a little while longer, but we do have to make our wedding official and prepare things."

"Can't you send a letter to make our wedding official, cause I would rather stay here with you for one or two more days"

"You know that is a great idea, I'll send a messanger hawk after dinner" as he kissed her.

After their kiss they got out of bed, pulling their clothes on . "I'll see you by dinner Mai, I write the letter about our engagement and then come back ,okay?" She nodded, giving him a kiss and heading downstairs.

They finished dinner and Zuko sended the hawk back to the Firenation capital.

Walking after 2 hours back to the beach ,leaning against each other as they looked at the sunrise, trilled and excited about their wedding.

* * *

_Okay that was chapter 4, hope you guys like it, reviews are very welcome, critque as well. _

_So the next chapter goes about how their friends and family reacts. Planning things and maybe, really maybe I will make this story till their wedding. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Many thanks too the ones who reviewed chapter 4 :Kataang4evar ,anonimes:D ,GloomyMaikoLover, NoName, FireLadyMai, 4everMaiko_

_This one will be about how the gaang and Family will react. And some maiko plannings._

_This chapter is a week after the proposing._

___________________

**Chapter 5**

_Kataang reaction_

_In the Southern Airtemple_

Aang and katara were busy with repairing the temple. They found some Lemurs, that was a promis that the airnation may be rebuild.

Running as fast as she could she looked for Aang, knowing him, he would be meditating in Giatso's chamber.

As she arrived at the chamber, she slowly opend the door and closing it behind her. Watching him for several minutes taking a breath in and out.

She walked up to him putting her arms around him and resting her head against his. He gave her a quick kiss before standing up.

"I can see you want to tell me something" he looked down at her. Yes he had grown taller, as he was a bit taller than Katara.

"I got a letter from Zuko and Mai and want to open it together" as she smiled

As he nodded, they sat down, Katara looking over his shoulder. Scanning quick the letter ,Katara smiling was smiling broad.

"Aang they're getting married, he finaly proposed !!" she said overjoyed

Aang smiling broadly "I know, it really is great, have you read it? Zuko want me to stand up for him, just like 100 years ago with Sozin and Roku, the Avatar and the Firelord."

"It's really great aang" giving him a kiss on the cheek "The wedding isn't until more than 2 months, so I thought that we could go earlier, you know a few weeks so I can help Mai"

Aang nodded kissing her hand en walked with her down to write a letter back to Zuko.

_Sokka and Suki, Sukka_

_Kioshy Island_

"Sokka! Sokka!" Suki searching for Sokka.

When she heard someone fall in the bathroom, she ran to it, stopped with a hand covering her mound.

Sokka laying on the ground with shaving cream on his face and an annoyed look.

"Suki I could kill myself, I need concentration with it and don't dare to laugh"

Suki really tried but couldn't and burst into laughter for a few minutes. After she was done she showed him the letter.

"Can you believe it Sokka, they're getting married!" "Wow he did, I'm proud of him"

What Sokka didn't know was that Suki was wating for him to propose. But he still didn't.

"Let's write them back that we'll be there" as he wiped his face of with a towel and took her hand.

_Iroh_

_Teashop Ba Sing Se_

After a few months after the war, people know who Iroh really was, and accepted it. The teashop was every day full with people, Iroh needed more people to work for him.

As a servant walked the teashop in and headed towards Iroh to give him a note. Bowing and leaving again.

Iroh readed it and big smile formed on his face.

"They're getting married !" everyone looked at him surprised and then away.

Iroh shook his head and then smiled again as he rereaded the letter. He always have know that his nephew would turn into a great young men. And now he would getting married to Mai. Iroh thought of Mai as his own daughter. And was happy for them.

"I will write a letter and then come, can you handle things for one hour?" he wishpered to the servant. He nodded and Iroh almost ran to his house to write his nephew.

_Toph_

_Beifong homeland_

After the reunion a few months ago, Toph decided to give her parents a chance, it did her good that her parents accepted her finaly that she can do things on her own.

A servant walked to Toph, giving her the letter.

"Hello blind here" as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Read it ,please"

The servant swallowed and took the letter unrolling it and spoke what there stood.

"So Sparky finaly asked her, that took him awhile" asshe grinned.

"I want you to write them back, walk with me" as she headed towards her chamber and the servant following her.

_Mai's parents and Uncle_

_Firenation_

After the eclipse the had to come back to their house in the firenation, and when they came the war was over. And their daughter was the firelords girlfriend. It took them awhile to accept Mai living in the palace, but they got over it.

Uncle Chung, the warden, came back to the firenations capitol to visit his family, hearing that his niece was living with the firelord shocked him. He would never forget what he did to his niece, breaking her hart with a letter, was unforgiveble to him. But his niece thought different of it.

"Chung, Jiang (_that's how i call mai's dad... don't know why_) I got a letter from Mai and Zuko"

Chung almost chocked in whatever he was eating and Jiang looked up from his paper work.

"What is it sister" Chung said

"Well they are getting married, our daughter is getting married to the firelord uh i mean zuko" She was happy, mostly about their position but also a bit for her daughter.

Chung's jaw dropped to the ground. And Jiang, well, was happy about his position and mai. Chung couldn't believe it.

"Wow, i didn't saw that coming" he said not sounding happy.

His sister shot him a angry look but decided not to go into a fight again.

_Prison Ozai_

Ozai lay their, in his peasant cell. He heard the news about his sons getting married, he couldn't help but think about Ursa, when he asked her to marrie him. Those thoughts got broken when a guard give him his food.

Ozai was deep inside him happy for his son, but wouldn't show it.

_Prison Azula_

"Traitors, they are all traitors"

Even if she said it, she couldn't help but feel happy for her former friend, even for her brother.

_Mai and Zuko_

_firenation palace_

A good 2 weeks have passed and they were already busy with planning their wedding. Where, how late, how was already done. All they needed to do was choosing wedding clothes, decorating things, inviting people and more.

It was evening and they lay together on the couch. Talking about their upcoming wedding and other things they only would tell each other.

"You know Zuko, I can't help to think how my parents would react to it" as she stroke his arm with her hand. Laying her head deeper in the crook of his neck.

"I think they are happy i their own way, believe me, even your uncle." he smiled and kissed her head.

"Mmm, i love you Zuko" "I love you too" as they leaned in to kiss again.

They kissed like that for several minutes. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up as they headed to bed and begon declothing.

* * *

okay first sorry about the grammar faults. I even putted Ozai and Azula in it, they were the shortest cause i didn't really know what to do with them. So say, continue or stop?

And don't forget, reviews are welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and readed the last chapter and the story ofcourse. This is probaly the longest chapter till now. Really 6 pages long.**

* * *

**Firenation Capital**

It was 2 days till the wedding of Mai and Zuko. The whole capital where busy with many activites, like festivals, decorating and more all for their lords wedding.

The palace servants were busy too, as were Mai and Zuko.

"Okay Lady Mai, i hold ou a few dresses and you say wich you like." Mai nodded as five maids came in with different kind of wedding dresses.

"I will choose that one." She wised at at the third one, a light red dres, with short sleeves, some gold it was perfect.

"Alright then, let's try it." A few minutes later Mai came out with the dress on. It was really beautiful. Mai smiled at herself as she looked in the mirror, hers and zukos wedding would be perfect and romantic."You look beautiful lady Mai."

* * *

"Alright my lord, we have some royal wedding dresses, please say wich one you like." Zuko nodded to the old man, he snapped his fingers as five servants came in with the clothes.

There were 3 different, long red robes with a lot heavy firelord things, a short one, but with again heavy things and then came a short, light red with some cold things on the sleeves, not heavy and it was for someone young. (That is something mixed between is casual robes he wore in book 3, but then in wedding style).

"I like the fourth one, sir." Alright then, we will bring it too your room. Zuko nodded and bowed as the servants walked away.

He walked over to the window, looking down at the place he and Mai will be bound forever. He couldn't wait till that moment. He was starting to get nervous, but relaxed again after a few deep breaths.

* * *

**Evening**

Zuko and Mai walked in the garden, in the moonlight, as they did every day. They walked over to the pound, sitting there, leaning against each other and thinking about their wedding.

After almost an hour they decided to sleep, cause their friends would arrive the next day.

After joining Mai in the bed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and his head in her hair. She nuzzeld against him, taking his hand in hers and went sleeping.

* * *

**Day before the wedding, Morning**

"My lord, lady, the Avatar ,your friends and family has arrived, they are in the dining hall." "Mm okay" He said in a sleepy voice.

He looked at his wife to be, she was still asleep. He moved a hair from her face and gave her a light kiss on the head and slipped out of bed for taking a shower.

Before he had fully removed his sleep clothes he felt two arms wrapped around his torso. He knew what she meant, as he truned around to kiss her and slowly remove her clothes as well.

They both headed to the shower, lost in their love.

* * *

"Look who decided to join us!" Sokka said having his plait full with food.

"Sifu Hotmen, nice to see you again!" Aang said giving Zuko are brotherly hug. "Ugh stop calling me that, and I'm glad you're here, all of you."

"Mai ,you're getting married!!" Mai hadn't time to react before she was in a group hug with Katara, Suki and Ty lee. "Guys ,thanks, but please let me breath" "Sorry" Ty lee said.

"Nice Sunshine, you made it to your almost wedding day." Toph said grinning before pulling mai in a hug as well.

"Nephew!" Iroh walked over to his nephew, giving hima bear hug "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks uncle, I'm really glad you're here." Zuko said smiling.

"And Mai, you look beautiful as always, you must be nervous." Giving her the same bear hug. "Thank you Iroh, and uhm well maybe a little."

They broke their hug as Iroh's face turned with a bride smirk. "Nephew I have a surpirse for you, walk to the garden and see it yourself." Zuko nodded and walked towards the garden.

"How do you think Zuko will react Iroh?" Aang said, knowing who was there. "I think he would be very happy."

* * *

Zuko walked to the garden, not knowing who or what that surprise might be. He saw a small figure sitting by the Turtle dug pond.

She looked somehow familair, but he wasn't sure.

He approced the pond and looked at the woman. "Uhm hello, who are you actually?'

The woman stood up and turned around to Zuko with a lovely smile on her face. Zuko was shocked, never had he dreamed he would truly see her again.

"Mom...?" "Zuko" she almost cried and walked towards him, giving him hug.

""How... when.... where have you been, how did you came here?" Still hugging her. "I will tell you what happend that night later, my son. I came here with Iroh and your friends, I sorta ran into your Uncle when it was raining, he immediatly reconnized me. And when i heard you're getting married, I had to come."

"I'm really glad you're here mom, to have you finally home again." Emoties spinning in his head and voice. He broke their long hug, looking down at her and smiling. (yes Zuko is longer than her xD) She smiled back, as they walked back to the others.

* * *

**Evening**

Everyone was in the dining hall. Talking about stuff and more.

"Okay guys, what do you think of when it's the end of the month we will take a break to see each other again, sort of a vacation?" Katara suggested

"Sounds great! Every end of the month" Aang said happy. The rest of the gang agreed..

"Hey Mai, would you like to take a walk?" Zuko wishpered to Mai, who sat at his right. She smiled and nodded. They walked out of the dining room towards the garden.

"Hey where are they going!" Sokka said before putting some food in his mounth.

"Haha I think they want to be with each other, alone, one evening before their wedding, they won't see each other till the ceremony tomorrow." Iroh said.

* * *

**Garden**

They walked around in the garden, hand in hand, leaning against each other.

They stopped by a bech and sat on it. Enjoying each others company. "You must be very happy Zuko, now that your mom is here." She said leaning in the crook of his neck, snuggeling closer.

"I'm indeed very happy, happy she's here and that she will be here for our wedding. I can't wait till tomorrow." "Me neither." Zuko turned slightly to give her a kiss on the cheek and layed gentle his head on hers.

After an hour alone in the garden they decided to go to bed, knowing it would be a long day. They said goodnight and headed to their seperate rooms. Mai to her parents house and Zuko to his bedroom.

* * *

**Wedding day, morning, the girls. Mai's POV**

I woke up by the sun streaming on her face. I smiled, slowly getting up and walking over to the window. Looking dreamly to the sun, the morning sky and thought about the wedding in a few hours.

"Mai ,honey your friends are here." My mother who walked with tea into my room. ''Thanks mom, ow send them upstairs." My mom nodded and did what she was told.

"Mai, today you're getting married, I'm so proud of you! I always knew you and Zuko would getting married, the look he gave you last night was so sweet!" Ty lee blabberd on and on.

I rolled her eyes, knowing I couldn't stop my friend.

"Okay Mai, we're gonna try some things with your hair, you will be married in the evening so we have plenty of time!" Katara said, grapping some stuff. I sighed knowing this would take a while.

* * *

**Wedding day, morning, boys, Zukos Pov**

I woke up, feeling happier than usual. I stretched out and walked towards the bedroom, taking a quick cold shower and got dressed in my casual robes. (the one of book 3).

"Zuko!! Are you up? Yes you're up cause you're a firebender, now come to the dining room please." Sokka yelled as if something happend.

I laught, knowing it had to do something with food.

---Dining room---

"Okay Sokka, what is it?"

"Well first your servants are late with making panncakes and second well sit down first." I did as t was told.

"Okay what's going on, Sokka?" "Well I was thinking about asking Suki to marry me, since i heard you proposed to Mai, I got the idea in my head. And the problem is I don't know how or when you know and I'm nervous."

I looked at my friend who was busy with his hands, looking around him nervous, then i smiled. "Okay Sokka, this is what you have to do."

* * *

**Wedding, midday, the girls**

"Okay Mai, now we have done everything, it's almost time to head to the palace and get dressed, are you excited!?" Suki said. "I really am, and I starting to get nervous too."

"Hey Mai, did you and Zuko talked about having babies, I know yours would be cute, I mean look at the two of you!" Ty lee said ,jumping and clapping.

"Well we have talked about ….once... a month ago, when we … where babysitting TomTom." The girls were looking at Mai, liking the subject. "And we sorta want two kids, not now but after five years, we first want to be only husband and wife, not parents, and we're too young, but later..."

"Aww, Mai that's so cute, I can understand why you two would want to wait, but the thought is so cute." Katara said dreamly.

At that comment Mai blushed completly.

* * *

**Evening, an hour before the wedding, boys**

"You don't have to be nervous, nephew. This the moment you and Mai have been waiting for, when you see her, you will forget all your worries." "Thanks uncle." "Now let me take a look at you."

Zuko was wearing a short, casual wedding robe, light red and with gold on the end of the sleeves.

"You really look beautiful nephew, you turned out in the man i always knew you would. Now let's go to the aisle."

"Hey aang, i hope you didn't forget what you have to say, remember it's on a scroll." A few weeks ago, before the wedding Zuko asked Aang to be his best man. The wedding was like Roku's, it would be the Avatar and the Firelord again.

"I haven't forgot that, well I almost did, but now i know again." Aang said putting a smile on his face. "C'mon we don't want those people waiting and don't forget to breath." As Aang dragged Zuko to the ceremony.

* * *

**Evening, 5 minutes before the wedding, girls**

"Mai you look beautiful, I can't wait till you're my daughter in law." She gave Mai a lovely hug and pulled away. Mai blushed and slowly started to get nervous.

"Okay Mai take a deep breath, forget everyone who stands there except Zuko ofcourse." Katara calming her friend.

"Mai ,it's time to go!" Suki said.

Mai took a deep breath and started walking to the grand doors.

* * *

**The Wedding**

"This is it" Both Mai and Zuko thought, when the music began.

Mai walked with her father towards Zuko by the Aisle. Zuko couldn't take his eyes of her, she looked beautiful in the sunsets shine, he smiled to himself.

As she approced the aisle he took her hand as they turned to Aang as he begon his speech.

They both said the "I do's" And turned to the crowed who where standing and clapping. They turned to each other and gave a lovely, passionated kiss, the crowed clapped harder and were cheering.

They pulled away and looked in each others eyes. "I love you Mai" "I love you too" As they went into another breath taking kiss.

* * *

"It's time for the first dance." A spotlight went on the Fire lord and fire lady. Zuko took Mai's hand in his and lead her to the dance floor and danced on the slow song.

After a few moments Aang looked at Katara and she at him, knowing what he meant, they walked to the dance floor too and aslo started dancing.

Iroh looked at his nephew, who wore a the brightest smile he had ever seen. Iroh smiled ,knowing what that intense look of his nephew and niece meant, they saw everything, their future into each others eyes.

Iroh then looked to Ursa who stood next to him. He walked over to her held his hand out. "May I have this dance?" He asked lovely. Ursa smiled in response and took his hand and walked over and start dancing. Toph was dancing with the Duke, who after the danced kissed her.

Mai's parents started dancing too, Mai's uncle was holding Tom-Tom and looked at his niece, he smiled, knowing she was truly happy with Zuko, he would eventualy accept Zuko, but that was for another time.

"Hey Suki, come with me" They got away from the dancefloor and walked towards a beautiful place with flowers.

She looked at him with a frown on her face, that frown dissapeard soon after Sokka went on his knie. "Suki, i love you, will you marry me" As he took the engagement necklace out of his pocket. Without any thoughts "Yes! Ofourse I will!"

* * *

**Night time**

Zuko and Mai giggled , wishpering softly to each other as they got away from the crowed, heading towards their bedroom.

They finally reached the room and locked the door behind them. They where so busy with kissing and walking at the same time that they felt on top of each other on the floor.

"I love you Zuko" Mai wishpered. "I love you too Mai." And they went kissing again.

* * *

**Okay this was the last chapter, I might make a prequel, but I'm not 100% sure. I hope you all like it, thanks for all the reviews and who readed it!!**


End file.
